1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of dental flossing devices, of the type having a handle part and a flossing part, the latter holding a short strand of dental floss generally linearly.
2. Relevant Prior Art
The relevant prior art includes: dental floss devices that have a fixed shape such as Y or F or fork-shape with two tines; dental flossing devices which include means for varying the tension of the floss extending between the pair of arms or other floss-engaging means; and flossing devices which include means for replacing the strand of floss when it becomes frayed, thin, broken or otherwise deteriorated. Some flossers carry a spool of floss as the supply for substituting a new segment of floss to the device, while other merely have means to accommodate emplacement of a new segment of floss such as an aperture to receive and hold a knot at each end of the new segment of floss.
U.S. patents believed relevant to the present invention are listed below and deemed incorporated herein.
______________________________________ D.244,376 5/1977 Chodorow D28/64 D.250,214 11/1978 Chodorow D28/64 4,006,750 2/1977 Chodorow 132/323 4,016,892 4/1977 Chodorow 132/91 5,086,792 2/1992 Chodorow 132/323 ______________________________________